


Sexting

by 1800chokeme



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800chokeme/pseuds/1800chokeme
Summary: Joey is horny while his Daddy is at work.





	Sexting

Joey: Daddy I’m horny...

Chandler: Sorry princess but you have to wait til I get home from work

Joey: I couldn’t… Sorry

Chandler: You did not...

Joey: *Sends photo of cum on stomach*

Chandler: Shit, stop… Don’t touch yourself

Joey: *Sends audio*

Chandler: Stop, now I’m horny at work and I have a boner...

Joey: Please come home Daddy I need you so bad

Chandler: I’m trying

Joey: I’m just imaging you jacking me off right now

Chandler: I’m on my way, stop teasing me princess

Joey: I’m ready for you Daddy

Chandler: Good.

As you just witnessed, daddy Chandler is top (;


End file.
